


黄昏支点

by Tyaroiio



Category: Real Person Fiction, 硬糖少女303 | BonBon Girls 303 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyaroiio/pseuds/Tyaroiio
Relationships: Curley G/Zhuoxuan Chen, 希璇
Kudos: 3





	黄昏支点

一滴汗珠悬挂在希林娜依高的下巴尖处，很像是漂浮在燥热的空气里。晚霞粉刷得赤红的玻璃窗子，均匀涂满了聒噪的蝉鸣，色彩、还是声音都过饱和的房间里面，似乎容不下其余任何东西了。

那颗汗珠也被霞光映得发亮。

是角度的关系吗？陈卓璇逆着光眯起眼睛、模模糊糊地想。

希林虚浮地骑在她腿上，双手撑在她的肩膀两侧，垂下头直视过来的时候，本应该只能注意到对方颜色稍浅的眸子，但那滴汗珠、未免太过于闪耀了吧。

于是陈卓璇抬起手，食指的指尖蹭着那颗小小的水滴叫它过渡到自己的皮肤上，然后炫耀似的把手举在希林眼前，眼睛笑得弯弯的，“你看。”

“你好幼稚哦。”希林朝她的指尖吹了一口气，像在吹一朵蒲公英，水珠被气流打散了，消失在干燥的空气里。

“诶……？唯独不想被你这么说。”

手指没有放下来，反而用指甲贴着希林的下巴顺着下颏的皮肤一路划到脖颈的中央，里面有世界上能发出独一无二好听声音的器官。刺眼的阳光照在她裸露的侧颈，头发垂下的阴影像一道凛冽的伤疤。

希林没有躲开她的指尖、只是像怕痒那样缩了一下脖子。她的目光仍落在陈卓璇身上，尤其是那些裸露的她可以轻易触碰到的部分，年下毫无保留的贪婪感，像是要用目光把对方一点一点吃掉。

希林的两片嘴唇小幅度打开，“要kiss吗。”坦诚得像陈述句。

没有等身下的人回答，而是直接俯下身咬住对方的下唇瓣、索取那样的吮吸起来。陈卓璇身上全是刚刚洗澡时留下的香波的味道，让希林小小的失望了一下。

舌尖富有进取地进入姐姐的口腔，彼此交换体液的那一刻，好像两个人都变成了某种毛茸茸的小动物。

吻没有味道，是软绵绵、暖呼呼的。舌头触碰在一起搅动便会有细弱电流般微小的快感。

陈卓璇的手轻轻放在希林肩膀上，没有施力，也无法判断是要把她推开还是拉近。幼狮的手掌顺着年上的身体一寸一寸往下滑，隔着睡衣慢慢揉抚对方敏感的乳房。

每当拇指指尖在乳房顶端摩擦爱抚的时候，陈卓璇就会哆哆嗦嗦地颤抖起来。希林的舌头离开她的口腔，吻上耳垂，细密湿润的亲吻，是年下的得意。

陈卓璇觉得后颈好像有一小块火焰在燃烧，腰没力气地软软地蹋着，她在一团炙热里仍能清晰感受到自己腿间的器官慢慢充血、开始湿润，而那只紧紧贴着自己的手还在往下。

半睁着眼睛，有点不满地凑过去轻轻咬了一下幼狮的下巴，“希林……”

作为回应，年下利落地从衣摆钻进对方宽大的T恤衫底下去吻她肚子上的痣，刚刚才洗过澡的，是no bra的状态。

幼狮毛茸茸的脑袋完全埋进衣物里面，陈卓璇只能看到肚子上鼓起的小帐篷。没有希林的身影作为遮挡，落日的余晖直直照在她脸上，夏天的太阳、怎么都是刺眼的吧。可幼狮的舌头的嘴唇又热又软，让她根本无力去考虑落日的事情。

“腰抬一下。”从衣服里传来了闷闷的声音，奇妙的体验。

陈卓璇刚顺从地把腰部抬起来一点点，松松垮垮的短裤就被一双热乎乎的小手脱掉了。

落日沉得越来越低。

希林的脑袋探下去、掀开薄薄的布料用嘴巴挑弄那处敏感的器官。

这次真的像是要被吃掉了。

没有插入的话、就不存在被填满的感觉。可是陈卓璇仍觉得自己内部摇摇晃晃的，有什么快要溢出来。

已经湿透了。希林一边搅动着舌头一边想。虽然渴望看到对方的表情但是中途换用手指去做什么的也很麻烦。她了解陈卓璇的身体，胜过自己的。陈卓璇并不擅长忍耐快乐，半睁着眼睛努力压抑自己声音的样子迷人又可爱。

肉瓣间的缝隙由于舌头的搅弄不由自主地兴奋收缩，甚至连大腿内侧根部的肌肉都颤抖起来。

“希林……”

微弱的呼唤自己名字的声音，在只有她们两人的房间里清晰传入自己耳中。即使被浓浓的情欲渲染、依旧清澈的嗓音，正如名副其实的水晶。

希林稍微有点懊恼。说实话、因为心急而变成现在的讨厌的体位。完全看不到陈卓璇的正脸，也没办法抱住她。如果是像平常用手指的话，明明可以更游刃有余一边做一边湿漉漉地接个吻。

“很有感觉了吗？”暂时停下对姐姐的侵犯，明知故问地挑起话端。嘴巴里面和周围全是带着稀薄粘稠感的液体，希林用手背蹭了一下，在余晖底下亮晶晶的。

没有回答的声音。

陈卓璇用手臂遮住眼睛，未闭合的唇瓣间漏出断断续续的喘息。

幼狮对准女孩子最敏感的小肉粒坏心眼地用两片嘴唇用力舔弄了几下，便很满意地听到一声闷哼。

“呜…别弄……”

咬字趋向于富有情欲的粘腻，是自己的功劳。

“明明是‘想要’才对吧。”

再次垂下脑袋，让舌尖自下而上对着完全充血的器官拨弄，每舔舐一次，陈卓璇便会无力、微弱地颤抖起来。希林曾以为自己这方面的技巧实在乏善可陈，姐姐却是很受用。

无论什么时候都引人眼球的白皙双腿、现在浮现出淡淡的粉色，断断续续的喘息和低吟，仿佛接受不良的电波。舔弄与吮吸变得愈发激烈，希林清晰地感受到另一只小狮子曲起的双腿微微抽搐起来。

绝顶来临的时候，陈卓璇昏昏沉沉、无法控制地抓紧了床单，意识被快感掳获般下沉，像记忆夹层中强行插入了一小块空白。

肉瓣间的缝隙中伴随着颤动涌出一小股汁液，浇在希林的下巴上，又湿又热。

太阳完全沉下去了，黄昏收束、化作天边幽微的残霞。粉橘色的天幕之下，连蝉鸣都安静下来了。

幼狮撒娇那样抱住姐姐索吻，嘴唇触碰在一起又很快分开，发出“啾”的声音。高潮之后眯着眼睛的表情称不上性感，反而有点呆呆的，是难得一见娇弱的可爱。

粉色的晚霞碰巧落在陈卓璇脸颊上、红扑扑的，她有些炫目地半睁眼睛，希林轻轻地、节制地吻了一下她眼睑上的余晖。仅仅这样，就忍不住地露出微笑。

夏末的黄昏，分明是不曾见过的场景，却又生出种一见如故般的熟悉感。

陈卓璇眨了眨眼。“在笑什么啊？”

小孩儿得意地凑近了她。“亲我一下就告诉你吧。”


End file.
